Awkward
by Vampir3Fr3ak
Summary: A yaoi between Atemu the pharoah and an orignal character named hunter


Hunter came to Yuugi's bedroom, his hair still dripping; steam was fleeting the boy's pale skin, a towel wrapped around his waist. First time he'd had a shower since he was in London, he almost didn't want to get out, the hot water felt amazing. When he opened the door he saw the pharaoh sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up at the boy in the doorway. "Sorry... I'll be quick." Hunter said as he scampered across the room, towards the bed, to get to his make-shift bed on the floor. Just as he started to pass the other boy on the bed, he felt a hand grasp his wrist, tugging to pull hunter into his lap. "..Pharaoh?"

The pharaoh's lips then met Hunter's, if it was possible, Hunter most-likely would have turned a brilliant red. After a long moment, after the shock wore off, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the pharaoh, who pulled away Hunter's towel, tossing it on the floor, and laid back. The pharaoh pulled away from their kiss and started to nibble on the stitched boy's neck, as he trailed his finger tips gently down the boy's pale back, following the stitch-lines.

Hunter's breath became heavy and his logic became clouded, suddenly nothing mattered more than just being with the pharaoh, enjoying his company. The pharaoh entwined his finger of his right hand in Hunter's shoulder length, black damp hair, pulling his head back to bite his neck slightly. The boy gasped as he felt a warm hand wrap around his hardened member. The exposed one out of the two brought his pale hands up to cover his mouth in attempt to muffle any moans or squeaks that may escape him. He didn't want Yuugi's grandfather to hear them; it would be difficult to explain what they were doing. Just then, the pharaoh pushed Hunter, making them roll over so he was over Hunter. Who tugged at his shirt, then pulled it over the pharaoh's wild hair. Lifting his right hand he twirled a finger tip around the pharaoh's nipple, before leaning up and enveloping it with his mouth, running his tongue over the pink part of flesh. The pharaoh blushed, slightly biting his lip. After a moment... Or five... Hunter let himself fall back onto the bed, and looked up at the pharaoh, and ran his hand down his chest. And the boy realized something... the pharaoh's heart beat, matched his heart beat.

Then Hunter heard a zip, and then suddenly he could feel the head of the pharaoh's hard member press into him. He gasped, leaning up and wrapping his arms around his current dominant, as he could feel him starting to thrust his hips. The stitched boy bit down on his lovers shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut, he needed to stay quiet... Or they'd get caught. But then the pharaoh started to thrust faster and hard, it became more and more difficult to stay silent, even for the pharaoh himself, Hunter wrapped his legs around his waist. "Pharaoh..." he gasped, then bit down harder, as squeaks escaped him in his attempt to stay silent.

However, the feeling over a climax was soon starting to over take him, Hunter let go of the pharaoh's shoulder and let out a loud moan. However both the pharaoh's right hand and Hunter's left, clamped down on his mouth. After another few moments the two climaxed, falling back against the bed, as the stitched boy was filled with the pharaoh's warmth, as was his chest covered in Hunter's. They lay there together, Hunter could feel Atemu fall limp inside him, they kissed passionately, just enjoying being with each other. Suddenly the bedroom door flew open. "Yuugi! Is everything alright? I heard someone yellin- " It was Grandpa Moto, who was now standing in shock.

The pharaoh stared with wide eyes, while Hunter looked the other way, embarrassed that they were caught. "I can explain." The pharaoh said just before the door slammed shut. He sighed and looked at Hunter. "Do you think he'd believe I tripped and fell?" Hunter looked at the pharaoh.

"Of course not!" He said bonking him on the head, but then he said. "Sorry, for getting us caught."


End file.
